unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Aroian news, 3264
October 10/09 - Aroian Council confirms elections will take place on October 11 The Aroian Council has just confirmed the presidential and vice-presidential elections will take place on October 11. The results will be announced at 8pm on the same day, and both the presidential and vice-presidential terms will begin the next day. 10/08 - Following former president Aleksandr Luneč, Rebeka Pobrežeč resigns as vice president One day after Aleksandr Luneč's resignation as president of Aroida, Rebeka Pobrežeč has announced her resignation as vice president, following 6 days of mass protests in most major cities. Aroida is currently governed by the Aroian Council, which is trying to move the election date to October 11. 10/07 - Aleksandr Luneč resigns after 5 days of mass protests President Luneč has just announced his resignation. As of October 10, 3264, Aleksandr Luneč is no longer president of Aroida. It is still unclear whether Pobrežeč is planning to do the same. If she is, the elections are likely to take place in October, rather than December. In the mean time, Pobrežeč has taken over Luneč's function as president. 10/04 - Aroian Council says elections can be held as early as October 11 Would Aleksandr Luneč and Rebeka Pobrežeč step down due to the massive protests against the both of them, the Aroian Council would support changing the election date. A statement released by them on October 7 also stated that elections can be held as early as October 11. 10/02 - Mass protests against Luneč and Pobrežeč Since October 4 there have been mass protests in all major cities in Aroida against Aleksandr Luneč and Rebeka Pobrežeč, criticizing their actions on Aroje Letopiu and demanding both step down immediately and unconditionally. The biggest protests were held in Jezila, with more than 60% of the population joining the protests. The government refused to provide the Aroian News Agency with a number of fallen casualties, but it is estimated this number is high. 10/01 - Rebels attack governmental buildings on Aroje Letopiu More than 160 Aroians and 4 Letopans were killed in rebel attacks on governmental buildings on Aroje Letopiu. While the attack happened more than a week ago, the Aroian government didn't release a statement before today. Aroje Letopiu is now in complete lock-down and only military personnel is allowed in. September 09/16 - Hassian Empire in control of major cities on Venadiu As of September 16, the Inehas Empire is in control of most major cities on Venadiu. The Aroian government has banned all traveling to Venadiu. Citizens of Venadiu are urged to evacuate the planet as soon as possible. The Aroian government has prepared about 100 transport ships to help evacuate the population. A few hours later, Aleksandr Luneč made a public statement regarding the matter. Almost 700 years ago, the Hassian Empire committed a genocide that killed more than five million innocent Venadian inhabitants. Today, they have launched another attack on the very same planet. I can tell you this. The Aroian government will never recognize the Inehassian occupation of Venadiu and will do everything in its power to liberate one of the planets we hold most dear. Dear people on Venadia: you are not alone. Stay strong, and keep holding on. Aleksandr Luneč, President of Aroida 09/15 - Protests and riots continue on Aroje Letopiu; traveling to Aroje Letopiu prohibited Protests and riots on Aroje Letopiu in favor of Letopan independence have continued, and as of today, all non-essential traveling to Aroje Letopiu has been banned. Humanitarian aid is still allowed, but under supervision only. Calls for a ceasefire have been ignored by both sides. The pro-Letopan side demands the restoration of its independence, while the pro-Aroian side (which is about 0.05% of the population of Aroje Letopiu) demands the opposite. It is impossible to get an accurate death count, but is rumored the death count has risen above 35,054. 09/12 - Massive protests and riots on Aroje Letopiu Since its annexation by Aroida, massive protests and riots have erupted in all major cities on Aroje Letopiu. Both the president and vice president of Aroida refused to comment on the question why the Aroian government tried to keep the matter quiet. The government claims 3,100 people were killed in the first few days of the riots, however this number is considered to be inaccurate. Anonymous sources report the number of people who were killed to be 13,395. 09/10 - Aleksandr Luneč about the future of Aroje Letopiu in Aroida Today, September 10, 3264, the Aroian Council has finally decided how to proceed with Aroje Letopiu. Aleksandr Luneč, head of state and of the Aroian Council, has told in an interview that the Aroian Council has unanimously agreed that the use of Seragradic on Aroje Letopiu should be strongly encouraged and become the sole official language of said planet. As reason he stated that doing otherwise would cause a lot of problems both now and in the future. At 10pm Luneč is expected to deliver a speech in which he will welcome Aroje Letopiu to Aroida. 09/10 - Abolishment of the Seragradic Latin alphabet The Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida has enacted a law that abolished the Seragradic Latin alphabet as an official script used to write the Seragradic language. This change comes just two days after the official pronunciation of 'г' was changed. The Aroian News Agent interviewed Izabela Silazeč about the change. In the 21th century, the Seragradic language was only rarely written in the Latin alphabet. After more than two million immigrants arrived in Aroida it was decided to make the Latin alphabet official as well, to make it easier for them to learn our language. But times have changed, Cyrillic is used by a vast majority of Aroians, while Latin is used by less than 1 percent. In order to keep things simple, we have decided to make Cyrillic the only official Seragradic script in Aroida. Izabela Silazeč, Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida 09/08 - Official pronunciation of 'г' changed Following several other reforms of the Seragradic language, the official pronunciation of 'г' has been changed. While it's still pronounced before consonants and at the end of syllables like an English g, when it's preceding a vowel it's pronounced like an English h. Izabela Silazeč, director of the Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida, stated that it was part of a plan to make the Seragradic language even more diverse. While the change had never been official, on Aroida Prime and Ziveriu the letter 'г' was more often pronounced like an English h than like an English g. On smaller planets it was always pronounced like a g. 09/06 - Lethopan Union: the capital and Imbrücken have fallen The Aroian government just released an official statement that both the capital and Imbrücken of the Lethopan Union have fallen. After the government fled to Berneu, Aroida annexed the capital, while Evaria annexed Imbrücken. Original inhabitants of the capital - now called Aroje Letopiu - have been given the choice to either assimilate into the Aroian society or leave the planet. The Aroian council will be discussing about making German an official minority language next week. The annexation of Aroje Letopiu has been criticized by many government officials, stating that annexing a planet of another nation would set a bad example and could be bad for the status of the Seragradic language. Most of these officials have also expressed the desire, however, that if Aroje Letopiu does become an integral part of Aroida, the government should at least make cultural assimilation and speaking Seragradic mandatory. August 08/28 - Hassian Seragradic officially recognized by the Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida On the same day as the Seragradic spelling reform was carried out in Aroida, the Republic of Hassia decided not to follow and rename their version of Aroida to Hassian Seragradic. It was immediately recognized by the Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida as an official dialect. They did state, however, that the name Hassian Seragradic should not be used to refer to pre-reform modern Seragradic. It is as of yet unclear whether the Federal Ark supports the changes made to the Seragradic language or not. 08/27 - Seragradic spelling reform of 3264 After due consideration and months of planning, as of August 27, 3264, the new Seragradic spelling has become the default one. Additional letters include я, є, ї and ю. The Aroian government encourages all writers to update their texts to the new spelling. 08/24 - Aroian government prohibits traveling to New Scotland From August 24 onwards, the Aroian government strictly prohibits all non-essential traveling to New Scotland. All Aroian citizens currently residing in New Scotland have been given one week to return to Aroida. After that time, anyone traveling from New Scotland to Aroida will be sent back. While foreign affairs of other nations are none of our business, by not recognizing the free and democratic republic of Hassia, but the autocratic Inehas Empire instead, New Scotland has shown that it does not value freedom and human rights as much as we do. For that reason, the Aroian government has decided to take action. Rebeka Pobrežeč, vice president of Aroida 08/22 - Džulan Urazneveč arrested on espionage charges Džulan Urazneveč, 57 years old, was arrested on August 22, charged with espionage for the Inehas Empire. His attorney, Agustin Domeč, refused to comment on the matter. People convicted of espionage in Aroida can get 50 to 200 years in prison or in extreme cases, the death penalty. Within hours after the investigation started, detectives found that Urazneveč was in fact born in Inehas, but illegally migrated to Aroida in 3240. 08/22 - Tensions with New Scotland increase The Scottish government has not yet changed its position regarding the recognition of the Republic of Hassia. Aroian citizens currently residing in New Scotland are urged to move back to Aroida as soon as possible. In an interview, Aleksandr Luneč did not rule out the possibility of a boycott. Category:News